


It's All Coming Back To Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Dreams, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is having the worst night of his entire life</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back To Me

It's All Coming Back To Me 

Patt

 

It was pitch black. The air was thick with moisture, making 

Blair think about the ocean. _It must be nearby._ Blair 

couldn't see a thing. Where was he? Where was Jim? All 

he could think about was Zeller and Alex. And why did he 

have Jim's gun in his hand? Talking to no one in 

particular he said, "Oh my god... Something must have 

happened to Jim. I have to help him. ELLISON!!!! Where are 

you?" Hearing nothing but the waves slapping on the sandy 

beach, he started heading towards the moonlight. The Guide 

hoped he would locate Jim and he would be well. At least 

Blair would soon be able to see something besides the 

darkness. 

 

As he walked further into the moonlight, he heard some type 

of sound that scared the shit out of him. It sounded like 

a wounded animal. The nervous man now held his gun in 

position in case something would jump out at him. He prayed 

that nothing had hurt Jim. Why wasn't his Sentinel 

answering him? 

 

As he continued to walk, he thought about Alex and Zeller. 

Both demons were thought to be out of their lives, but now 

Blair wondered if he had erased them from his mind too 

soon. Zeller would be thrilled if he had a chance to kill 

Jim. And then Zeller would probably go after Alex too. 

 

_I hope they knock each other off. And why did I think we_

_didn't have to worry about them?_

 

The wounded animal sound was getting nearer and nearer. The 

sound was pitiful. Someone must have hurt the poor 

creature to bring on such pain filled howling. Blair hoped 

he wouldn't have to shoot it.

 

"Ellison. Please answer me. Please be all right." Blair 

shouted as he quickened his pace. He had sweat dripping 

off of his face from a combination of brisk walking and 

fear. Blair hoped that Jim would be able to smell his 

scent of fear and appear to him shortly. 

 

"Jim, please answer me..." There still was no sound from a 

human. There was only the pain filled howling and the 

waves crashing into the sand. "Jim? Please answer me."

 

Blair was so scared, not for himself, but for his Sentinel. 

He was getting nearer to the sounds of the animal. He took 

the gun and tried to stop his hands from shaking so badly. 

It wasn't really working. 

 

He came into a clearing and he thought a wild animal was 

rushing him, so he lifted the gun up, took aim and shot 

it. He looked down and saw that it wasn't an animal at 

all. It was Jim. He had shot him in the head. He had shot 

his Sentinel in the head. 

 

Blair looked down and saw no movement from Jim's chest. He 

let out a howl like the animal he had heard and then a 

blood curdling scream. 

 

"Chief... Chief... Come on, baby; wake up. You're having a 

bad dream."

 

"Bad dream? Give me a break. It was a walking, talking 

nightmare from Twilight Zone. Please tell me we're lovers 

and that Zeller wasn't hanging around me lately." Blair 

pleaded. 

 

"We're lovers and Zeller hasn't been near you, babe."

 

"You were missing and I had to go looking for you. I 

couldn't find you anywhere. Then I shot you." 

 

"I love you, babe."

 

"Sonny and Cher just popped into my mind."

 

"I didn't say I got you, babe. I said I love you, babe." 

 

Jim kissed Blair's neck slowly and sensually getting 

Blair's attention right away. 

 

"Oh yeah, I remember this part. I love the way you kiss 

me."

 

"Chief, you didn't have amnesia. Just a bad dream."

 

In a hushed tone, he said, "I killed you, Jim."

 

"It's all right, baby. You know you didn't kill me. I'm 

right here."

 

"It was so real, man. It scared the hell out of me."

 

"It scared me, too. Everything will be just fine." Jim went 

back to kissing his love and Blair went back to enjoying 

the hell out of it. 

 

"I'm so glad that it's all coming back to me now." Blair 

whispered into Jim's ear. 

 

"Chief, you didn't forget anything."

 

"It seemed like I was gone for a long, long, while."

 

"It was just tonight. So its time to calm down and relax." 

Jim suggested. 

 

"Hey, Man, did you want to hear about some of the horrible 

things from my dream?" 

 

"No."

 

"Tough, you were missing and I had to go looking for you 

all alone. No one helped me. And when you charged out of 

the brush, I shot you in the head."

 

"Things will be fine, Blair." Jim sighed, but knew there 

was more to come. He figured he would try and cut it off at 

the pass.

 

"Chief, you know what I need?"

 

"What?"

 

"I need a good fucking? Know anyone that would be up for 

that?"

 

"I know exactly who would be up for it. He's already up 

for it." Jim could feel Blair's hard-on against his thigh. 

 

"I love you so much, Jim."

 

"And I love you, Blair. Now, let's get down to business."

 

"Sounds good to me, babe."

 

And they were off. Passionate, exciting and enthusiastic 

sounds could be heard coming from the bedroom. Nothing was 

ever dull with the Prospect men. 

 

Later on, Jim asked Blair, "So are you going to tell me 

what I did that caused me to go missing?"

 

"Not a chance. Sleep and maybe we'll both have good 

dreams."

 

End: It's All Coming Back To Me


End file.
